List of Transformers: Animated characters
There are many characters in the Transformers: Animated television series. Organics Human allies ;Professor Isaac Sumdac (Tom Kenny): Father of Sari Sumdac, he is a good-natured but a bit of scatter-brained scientist who designs and tests robots at Sumdac Tower. He is incredibly slow on the uptake - Megatron is able to keep him satisfied with flimsy excuses, and when Bulkhead is ordering him around in a transparent attempt to keep him safe from Dirt Boss, even winking and explaining himself in private, Isaac still takes his cruel behavior as genuine. Fifty years ago, Isaac found Megatron after he crashed onto Earth. It is through studying Megatron that many of Sumdac's technologies are introduced. He is convinced by Megatron (who until now had been inactive and silent) to keep his existence from his "friends" (the Autobots) a secret until Megatron can get a new body built; unaware of the true origins and motivations of the Decepticon leader. While he did not like that Megatron added the fire-breathing capability to the Dinobots without telling him about it first, he was sympathetic in understanding that Megatron was simply experimenting with the Earth technology in order to make a new body for himself. But when he learned about the Decepticon's true origins, he was horrified and began to regret what he was doing. Before the event with the Allspark, it can be inferred that Professor Sumdac was going to tell Sari that she was a robot. After the events of "Megatron Rising" Pt. 2, Megatron is holding Sumdac captive, forcing him to help construct a Space Bridge back to Cybertron. He is also coerced into creating a dampener system that prevents the Decepticon's energy signatures from being detected by the Autobots. In "Autoboot Camp" he transmits part of Megatron's conversation with Shockwave to the Autobots, alerting them to the presence of the double agent, though the transmission was too blurry to show a clear image of the spy. In "A Bridge Too Close" Pt. 2, Isaac had to use a Headmaster unit to cut off Starscream's head so he himself could destroy Megatron, though this ultimately fails. He is eventually rescued in the end. When Sari notices robotic circuitry in her arm, Isaac tells Sari that they need to talk, and in "Transwarped" it is revealed that he found Sari as a Cybertronian Protoform which patterned itself after him; his initial encounter with Sari is also responsible for causing the white streak in his hair. At first, Sari is initially furious with him for withholding the truth from her. However, when he protected her from the Headmaster, they were able to reconcile. Professor Sumdac has been stated on numerous occasions to be a "genius" when it comes to reverse-engineering technology, and this seems to hold true. ;Captain Fanzone (Jeff Bennett): Captain of the Detroit police force who dislikes new, advanced machines, including the Autobots in general. He is in charge of the Detroit police force. His on-duty vehicle is a yellow sports hatchback, which was scanned by Bumblebee for his Earth mode. One of the recurring themes of his character is the destruction of his hatchback in one episode (by the Dinobots in "Blast from the Past" and by Blitzwing in "Velocity") and its sudden reappearance a few episodes later - all in the same beat-up condition. In "Total Meltdown", he is shown to be in charge of deciding which tech the police department will use, and has had problems with both Prometheus Black's bio-tech and Isaac Sumdac's robots. In "Survival of the Fittest", he was forced to team up with Prowl (who Fanzone later respects) and Bulkhead at the time when they went to Dinobot Island to investigate a lead on Sari's kidnapping which was orchestrated by Meltdown. His catchphrase, usually uttered when a machine malfunctions on him, is, "This is why I hate machines!" Despite his dislike for machines he has a somewhat friendly working relationship with the Autobots. He officially aids the Autobots (and Sari) in protecting the city of Detroit, (directly or indirectly) as a law enforcer. He is usually on hand to arrest the various supercriminals defeated by the Autobots. He is one of few "friendly humans" to have regular contact with the Autobots, besides Sari and Prof. Sumdac. His most recent adventure with the Autobots has him accidentally transported to Cybertron, along with Ratchet in "This is Why I Hate Machines". Human villains ;A.A. Archer/The Angry Archer: (Jeff Bennett)Angry Archer - TransformersAnimated.com: A Robin Hood-styled human villain who uses a bow and arrows (with the arrows being somewhat similar to Green Arrow's trick arrows) to commit crimes. He appeared briefly in "Home Is Where The Spark Is" robbing an armored car until he was captured by Optimus Prime and given to the authorities. He later appeared in "Garbage In, Garbage Out" briefly teaming up with Wreck-Gar, giving him his name in the process. He was a member of the Society of Ultimate Villainy in the episode of the same name. ;Nino Sexton/Nanosec: (Brian Posehn)Nanosec - TransformersAnimated.com: Appeared in the episode of same title. Nino Sexton is a petty crook who Megatron drafted to help him acquire Destronium to recreate his body. The reward was all the money from Dr. Sumdac's private account. He provided Sexton with Sumdac's experimental speed suit, which enables the user to speed-skate at blurring speeds. However, overuse of the suit's abilities results in Sexton's body displaying symptoms of old age (as if he was speeding through time). Only a recently upgraded Bumblebee (with Sari’s help) could match Nanosec's speed, tricking the crook into chasing after him until he completely aged to a weak old man. Captain Fanzone then took him into custody. In "S.U.V.: Society of Ultimate Villainy" his youth was restored by Slo-Mo (whom he expressed a romantic interest in) and joined the SUV. It was Nanosec who coined the groups name, after briefly considering "The Fast and The Villainous". ;Prometheus Black/Meltdown: (Peter Stormare)Prometheus Black- TransformersAnimated.com: First appearing in the episode "Total Meltdown", Prometheus Black was a biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the Detroit police department with humans with bioamplification tech, with Porter C. Powell supplying the test subjects. After Cyrus Rhodes went wild upon his attack on Bumblebee, Black's funding was cut by Powell. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Cybertronium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. With his new found abilities, Meltdown attempted to kill Isaac Sumdac for his outdoing of him. Only by Ratchet containing him in a magnetic field was he stopped from assassinating Sumdac. He returned in "Survival of the Fittest" forcing the Dinobots to attack intruders while he was working on a way to create transforming humans. Attempts on adult subjects (including his own lawyer) failed, so he kidnapped Sari to use, both as a more successful subject and as part of his ongoing vendetta against her father. He was beaten after Fanzone tied an acid-proof blanket around his body. He is broken out of prison in "Black Friday" by the Dinobots under the orders of Blackarachnia, who wanted Meltdown to remove her organic half. Meltdown instead attempted to remove her technological half and use her in his experiments, but was stopped by Optimus Prime. In the struggle, Meltdown's acidic body made contact with his genetic modifier, which reduced him to a puddle while destroying the device itself. However, Meltdown eventually started regenerating himself. ;Cyrus "the Colossus" Rhodes: (Corey Burton): A small old man with gray hair and former wrestler, he uses the biotech steroid pistons provided by Prometheus Black to stimulate the steroids injected in his body and grow in size and strength. Sharing the same ideology as Black, Cyrus first appeared in "Total Meltdown" to grapple with Bumblebee to show the superiority of Black's research. However, Cyrus went on a berserker rampage as a result before Prowl took out his steroid pistons. However, Meltdown rebuilt the pistons to withstand Cybertronium metal (of which Prowl's weapons are made off) and recruited Cyrus to prevent any interference as he went after Sumdac. But once it was revealed that loud sounds are his weakness, the Autobots used this to their advantage to defeat him. When Meltdown organized Sari's kidnapping, he had Cyrus guard Sari to the point where he was tricked in the bathroom. After being beaten up by the Dinobots along with the mutants, Cyrus is taken into custody. His name is a reference to the Colossus of Rhodes, while his abilities are similar to those of the DC Comics villain Bane. ;Mammal Mutant and Fish Mutant: Two mutants seen working with Meltdown in "Survival of the Fittest", one a bat-like like Frankenstien monster created from Meltdown's lawyer and the other a shark-like creature with various sea-creature bodyparts like octopus tentacles and a crab claw. The two were beaten by the Dinobots along with Cyrus, managing to run off. The two mutants later returned in "Black Friday" to aid Meltdown in keeping anyway interference until Swoop and Snarl arrive to aid Optimus and Grimlock. The two mutants are very similar to the Decepticon Pretenders Bomb-Burst and Submarauder in appearance. ;Professor Princess: (Kath Soucie): A villain who appears during the episode "Sound and Fury". Her appearance is that of a young girl riding on a model horse called Powdered Sugar (who is similar to a My Little Pony doll), and she uses toy-themed weaponry. Her only motivation so far seems to be the destruction of violent toys and games. She was defeated by Bulkhead (whom she believed was a giant toy) who decapitated Powdered Sugar. She returned in "S.U.V. Society of Ultimate Villainy" as a member of the villainous group. ;Henry Masterson/Headmaster: (Alexander Polinsky): An ex-employee of Sumdac who was fired for his Headmaster exosuit being a potential war machine which Sumdac Systems doesn't make. He has an intelligent but arrogant personality, and has a habit of using netspeak. Masterson seems to enjoy the destruction he causes. Using Bulkhead's body, Headmaster held the city hostage to promote his invention by taking over the power plant. Though the day was saved, the Headmaster escaped when he activated his "back-up systems" and changed into a small robot (similar to the original Headmasters). He later returns when he was rehired by Porter C. Powell, with his criminal actions nulled, to spearhead Sumdac Systems' entry into the military weapons business, with Masterson taking Sentinel Prime's body for his experiment. After being caught, Captain Fanzone was unable to arrest him due the various loopholes Powell pointed out. One of Masterson's Headmaster units was confiscated by Megatron to use on Bulkhead, but during the battle over Megatron's space bridge, Isaac Sumdac uses it to behead Starscream in a failed attempt to use his body. Following Isaac's return, Masterson and Porter were fired and Sari angrily "evicts" them both from Sumdac Tower using her energy blast power. He attempted revenge on the Sumdacs using his Headmaster on Starscream's body, but Optimus Prime was able to protect them, eventually egging Masterson into activating Starscream's transformation sequence, which severed the incompatible Headmaster unit. He was then arrested by Fanzone's police. His Headmaster unit later combined with a forklift and an Allspark fragment to become the Constructicon Dirt Boss. ;Master Disaster: (Bill Fagerbakke): A host and organizer of a pay per view television show named Speed Demon in the episode "Velocity". He invited racers to race in an underground racing circuit for his pirate broadcast and earned his money through the audiences. He possessed an Allspark fragment remote control that enabled him to control the cars to fix the races but solely used it to control a blue color racing car Bumblebee deemed "Blue Racer" to do his dirty work. During the scuffle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Master Disaster was arrested by Captain Fanzone and his illegal racing ring was shut down. ;Slo-Mo: (Tara Strong): First appears in "S.U.V. Society of Ultimate Villainy". Her costume is Roaring Twenties-themed and she speaks with a Chicago accent that goes with that era. A former worker in a clock factory, She discovered a piece of the Allspark imbedded in a timepiece, which had the power to slow down and reverse time around anything and anyone she used it on. She gathered together the criminals of Detroit to form a crime syndicate. It was revealed at the time that she used her timepiece on Nanosec's speed-suit to restore him to his rightful age (on a related note, she does have an interest to him). After allying her group with Swindle, who wanted to use the Allspark fragment to power his new weapon, she was doublecrossed and lost her timepiece. She and her criminal allies then joined forces with Sari and Bumblebee to defeat Swindle. She was later arrested by Captain Fanzone when she and the other villains attempted to get away in a time-frozen Swindle. ;The Wraith: A villain exclusive to the Transformers Animated comic book by IDW Publishing, appearing in issue 2 of the series. A former superhero of Detroit, his holographic trickery is revealed during an incident where Bumblebee and Prowl apprehend the Angry Archer. Because of this, he loses all respect from the city. The Wraith attempts to stop Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes from escaping prison, but is unable to fool the villain now that the secret is public, forcing the Autobots to stop Rhodes and making The Wraith look foolish. The Wraith then attempts to discredit Bumblebee at a college football game by trapping the Autobot with a car boot and using his holograms to make a fake Bumblebee attack the stadium. Bumblebee eventually escapes and the other Autobots help capture The Wraith before having him placed in a mental institution. Other humans ;Mayor Edsel: The Mayor of Detroit. He is first seen in "Transform and Roll Out" trapped in a train by Starscream. He returns in "Return of the Headmaster" at a town assembly, where he shakes hands with Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime; Sentinel, however, quickly sprays his hand with a disinfectant after the handshake. In "Garbage In, Garbage Out", he and Porter C. Powell get into an argument about the recent garbage crisis which ends with Ratchet threatening to throw both of them (alongside the Mayor's Aide) in the river. His Aide appears to do all the speaking for him. The Mayor is named after the late Edsel Ford, son of Henry Ford. ;Mayor Edsel's Aide: (Tara Strong): She's the aide of Mayor Edsel and does the talking for him. ;Porter C. Powell: (Bumper Robinson): He is the Chairman of Directors at Sumdac Systems. He was first seen when he cut off Prometheus Black's experiment fundings. After Isaac Sumdac was abducted by Megatron, Porter had disapproval of Sari running the company in his absence. After he found no legal documents on Sari Sumdac, he ended up taking over as the CEO of Sumdac Systems as a result. Once CEO, Powell rehires Henry Masterson to use his Headmaster units to begin Sumdac Systems' entry into military weapons making. Porter even used loopholes to keep Masterson from being arrested. In "Garbage In, Garbage Out", he and Mayor Edsel get into an argument about the recent garbage crisis (since Porter won't repair the malfunctioning Trashbots until the mayor agrees to a renegotiated and more lucrative contract) which ends with Ratchet threatening to throw both of them into the river. In "SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy" he had the name of Sumdac Tower changed to "Powell Tower". In "Black Friday", he is approached by Grimlock and Optimus Prime, who wanted Meltdown's genetic modifier. Initially refusing, Powell is convinced to give it to them after Grimlock attempts to eat him. He attempts to have the Autobots arrested for this, but Captain Fanzone refuses to do so. Following the return of Isaac Sumdac, he and Henry Masterson were fired and Sari angrily "evicts" them both from Sumdac Tower by hurling them into an awaiting elevator via a "shockwave of energy". However, as revealed in the "Human Error" 2-parter, Powell obtained full rights to Soundwave's original schematics while CEO, and mass produced a massive toyline for Christmas with Sumdac legally powerless to stop it. However, due to Soundwave using the toys to control the minds of the citizens of Detroit, Powell is bankrupted when he has to refund every customer, starting with Sumdac. Aliens ;Spider Aliens: Arachnid-like aliens that attacked Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime and Elita One when they unknowingly trespassed into their nest on the planet Archa Seven. Elita One tried to download some of their abilities to neutralize their poison, only for her to become Blackarachnia. ;Space Barnacles: Alien creatures that latch on machines and feed on energy. When Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari investigate a Cybertronian energy signature, they encountered a mutated version of the Space Barnacles, later revealed to have taken control of the remnants of Megatron's body (which the barnacles had attached with some mining robots onto) once the Barnacles were disposed of. Notable victims of the Space Barnacles include Prowl, Bumblebee, and Megatron. They appear in one episode, but are later referenced by Prowl in episode 17, "The Elite Guard", when Sentinel Prime is forcefully decomtaminating the Earth-bound Autobots. Apparently, the Barnacles are vulnerable to heat. ;Meteor Monster: One of various rock-like creature that can transform from a floating asteroid to a massive rock beast nearly around Blackout's size. They only appear in the "Transwarped" 3-parter when Megatron was inside Omega Supreme (in his alternate mode) with Starscream (only his head) and switch on the headlights awakeing the creatures. Later Bumblebee accidentally transwarped in the same area where he got swallowed by one of the creatures, then afterwards they both get transwarped back on earth. When the Meteor Monster was on Earth it hated to see the brightness of the sun. Later it was rampaging the city then moments until the upgraded Sari destroyed the monster and freed Bumblebee. The Monster also has the ability to turn into many smaller Meteor Monsters which Sari proceeded to take out with no trouble. Robots Autobots The Autobots in the Animated series are the second Transformers (the first being the Beast Machines) wherein a strict separation is made in the type of weaponry used by either side. The Decepticons are a military and use traditional weapons, the Autobots were created as a labor force, and use their tools as makeshift weapons.Back from Botcon; Derrick J. Wyatt: "To me the Autobots were built as a labor force, and the Decepticons were created as the Military. This is one reason that the Decepticons use military weapons, while the Autobots use 'tools' to fight with." Along with this, most Decepticons have a flying form, while it is rare for an Autobot to have one. There are only a few exceptions to these trends - the Dinobots' weapons have no non-violent use, Omega Supreme and the toy for Ultra Magnus are the only Autobots to have guns, and Swoop, Safeguard, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Omega Supreme all have aerial forms. Also, Prowl and Optimus were capable of flight via jetpacks in the third series final. The Autobots in the Animated series (Unlike in other series), Optimus Prime and his unit are not the leaders of the Autobots - instead, they are a rag-tag group of drop-outs and flunkies, working cleanup on out-of-the-way space bridges. Main characters * Optimus Prime (David Kaye) :Optimus Prime is a rookie de facto leader of the Autobots on Earth, transforms into a Cybertronian Cab-Over Truck, later a futuristic fire truck, and wields a rocket-powered Energon axe, as well as grappling hooks, bolas, and a fire-dousing foam. Like the Optimus Primes in 2007 movie, ''Cybertron'', and future series of Transformers: Prime, he has a retractable mouthplate for battle mode purposes. He washed out of Autobot Academy, and is a little green about being a leader. At the end of the series, he convinces Ratchet to build him a jetpack, which was designed to homage God Ginrai.James Backes's Twitter;Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter If a fourth season was made, Optimus would've received a Powermaster upgrade. * Ratchet (Corey Burton) :Ratchet is a seasoned Autobot medic and veteran of the war against the Decepticons. Gruff, protective and occasionally weary of the relative youngsters he is stationed with, his personality is very similar to that of G1 Kup and G1 Ironhide. He is originally very short-tempered and grumpy, but he eventually learns to be patient and tolerate his fellow Autobots and the humans, and develops a friendship with Sari. He transforms into a Cybertronian ambulance, later an Earth Ambulance (as usual), and fights using a multi-purpose electro-magnetic field generator. He was formerly equipped with an EMP projector which was stolen during the great war while trying to help Arcee. In the episode "Thrill of the Hunt", he stole it back from Lockdown. * Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) :Bumblebee is the youngest member of the group, ever eager and enthusiastic, occasionally to the point of overconfidence. He has a retractable battle mask and transforms into a Cybertronian car, later a yellow compact police car similar to his Transformers Classics version. His best friends are Bulkhead and the human Sari, having been the first Autobot to meet her after saving her upon being reawakened, continuing the tradition of Bumblebee being the designated human "guardian" figure. Priding himself on his speed, he occasionally sports turbo boosters, and produces electric stingers from his hands. He also proved to be too much of a big city bot, as shown in "Nature Calls"; and he is very sensitive about his size, as shown in "Total Meltdown", but learns to appreciate his other qualities. While in boot camp he aimed to get into the Elite Guard, he was constantly harassed by the other soldiers, and in an attempt to root out a traitor in the ranks, he and Bulkhead ended up embarrassing his captain in several incidents. Though he managed to catch the alleged traitor, Wasp, he took responsibility for the incidents to save Bulkhead, and ended up destroying his chances of getting into the Elite Guard, and his stingers were downgraded. This awful outcome to his attempts to work with his team-mates is what drove him to act on his own so much. In season 3, when fighting the Megatron-controlled Omega Supreme, Ratchet had Bumblebee's stingers returned to normal. * Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) :Bulkhead is a gentle giant of an Autobot who transforms into a Cybertronian Bulldozer, later a Green SWAT truck. Despite his size and intimidating appearance, he is the most laid-back and unassuming Autobot in personality and demeanor and quite intelligent. Wielding two wrecking balls concealed in his hands, he is also the team's demolition specialist, a job to which he is somewhat suited due to his natural clumsiness. In the episode "A Bridge Too Close, Part 1" it was revealed that Bulkhead is the greatest expert on space bridge technology on all of Cybertron. If a fourth season was made, Bulhead would've been reduced to a recurring character. * Prowl (Jeff Bennett) :Prowl is a lone wolf ninja-style Autobot, and a master of the Cybertronian art of Circuit-Su, who initially rejects teamwork and prefers to act on his own. However, he gradually learns to co-operate with and respect his Autobot teammates, although his individualist approach to both combat and life in general remains a slight source of friction between himself and his more outgoing comrades. Prowl was originally a draft-dodger during the Great War and was brought to Yoketron's dojo as punishment, where he was trained in the way of the ninja-bot. When Yoketron was killed, he made it his mission to fulfill Yoketron's vision. Prowl is fascinated by organic life, and enjoys spending time in nature. He has a sharp, caustic sense of humor and often makes jokes at others' expense, though with no real malice. His alt-mode is a Cybetronian Hoverbike, later a futuristic Motorcycle, and in battle he relies on shurikens that double up as stabbing weapons, as well as a diversionary hologram generator. Prowl is also very quick and agile, and utilizes his acrobatic skills in battle. Like the G1 character Hound, his vehicle mode has an open cockpit, so he sometimes projects a holographic "driver" onto his seat, to blend in with traffic better. When hunting Starscream with Lockdown, Prowl used a samurai-styled armor which doubled as a sidecar in his vehicle mode, but he gave it up when he decided he didn't want to be like Lockdown. However, when Lockdown returned, this time with the helmet he stole from their mentor Yoketron, Prowl was able to master the armor, and decided to keep it in order to honor Yoketron's memory. In "Endgame Part 2", Prowl sacrificed his spark to restore the Allspark and save Detroit from an exploding Starscream Suprme. He was honored as a hero upon the Autobots returning his body to Cybertron. If a fourth season was made, Prowl would've returned in one episode as a ghost. * Sari Sumdac (Tara Strong) :Sari is the adopted daughter of Professor Isaac Sumdac. When she was first introduced, she had an encounter with the AllSpark after sneaking onboard the Autobot's ship (Omega Supreme), where the AllSpark transformed the security key she was wearing around her neck into a Cybertronian artifact. Sari quickly discovered that the key could repair Autobot injuries and control machinery. After this, she became the Autobot's link to mankind, and formed a tight friendship with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. In "A Bridge Too Close, Part 2", Sari is discovered to have robotic components, and later in the three-part episode "TransWarped", it is revealed that she is a Cybertronian; she was created when Professor Sumdac discovered her protoform in his lab and touched it, fusing his DNA with her own Cybertronian DNA, making her a techno-organic. She later uses the last of the energy in her key to upgrade herself into a teenaged body. She gained powerful weapons, which were identified in The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2 as dual Master Blades, a Hyperspace Mallet, a Skyboom Shield, Micron Boosters, Azusa Energy Skates, and energy blasters built into her hands. Aside from this, she can interact with machines to figure out how to fix them, and convert her hands into a specialized keyboard-interface configuration. The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2 also states that had a fourth season gone into production, she would've stayed on Cybertron to explore her origins, becoming a recurring character. Team Athenia * Rodimus Prime (Judd Nelson) :Rodimus Prime is the leader of Team Athenia, a band of Autobots appearing in the Season 3 premiere "Transwarped". His name was originally to be used for Sentinel Prime, but Hasbro disliked the name being applied to a character with Sentinel's unlikeable personality. Rodimus uses a bow and energy arrows in combat. His team tries to prevent Strika's Team Chaar from taking a space bridge, but they are all taken out by the Decepticons, with Rodimus being incapacitated by Oil Slick's Cosmic Rust, and he was slow to recover. His toy uses the name "Rodimus Minor" due to there being so many Prime-named toys in the toyline, but the Transformers Animated: AllSpark Almanac II book and official character bio give him his intended name of "Rodimus Prime". Although his alt-mode is not shown in the cartoon, the toy and book show that his vehicle mode is that of a futuristic Cybertronian muscle car. Judd Nelson also portrayed Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime in The Transformers: The Movie circa 1986. * Hot Shot (Bill Fagerbakke): :Hot Shot is the pyrotechnician of Rodimus Prime's crew.[http://www.transformersclub.com/ Transformers Collector's Club Magazine 24] At first, Bumblebee was originally going to go by this name until it was changed to bank on recognition from the live-action film, which is why Bumblebee acts like Armada Hot Shot, and not Generation 1 Bumblebee. While not seen in the series, he transforms into a Cybertronian Sports Car. Hotshot was designed by Irineo Maramba.Marty Isenberg Interview; Derrick J. Wyatt: "Let's see, of the Rodimus and Strika teams Irineo did Hotshot, Brawn, Cyclonus and Oil Slick, and I did the rest." Hot Shot is equipped with welding torches which also double as flamethrowers, much like Hot Shot from Robots in Disguise. He was injured in battle against Team Chaar, but later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. If a fourth season was made, Hot Shot would've come to Earth, albeit without joining the main cast, and scanned the form of a sports car. * Red Alert (Tara Strong) :Red Alert is the medic of Rodimus Minor's crew. Red Alert was originally planned as a member of the core cast of Autobots, until she was replaced by Ratchet to bank on recognition from the live-action film. She transforms into Cybetronian ambulance van. Red Alert assisted Wheeljack and Perceptor in creating Jetstorm and Jetfire, handling the data merge of the Decepticon code and Autobot shells. She later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. * Ironhide (Corey Burton) :Ironhide is the member of Rodimus Minor's crew, in charge of security. He is a "country Autobot lad" with the ability to transform his exterior into a super dense, invulnerable alloy. His alt-mode is a man-sized Cybertronian futuristic minibus. He was protoformed in a small rural prefecture, and is often amazed over the smallest things. While he is generally jovial, his pranks can get crude.[http://www.transformersclub.com/_images/ih_tech.jpg "Ironhide's Tech Specs", Transformers Collector's Club Magazine 24] Ironhide first appears in "Mission Accomplished", in which he is briefly seen reporting to Ultra Magnus about a Decepticon uprising. He appears again as a young cadet in "Autoboot Camp", alongside Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wasp, and Longarm. In Cartoon Network's Transformers Animated mini-game, he was mistakenly listed as a Decepticon, leading to speculation that he was the Decepticon spy mentioned by Megatron. According to The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2, if a fourth season was made, Ironhide would've joined the main cast, replacing Bulkhead, and would've received the Earth mode of a pickup truck. * Brawn :Brawn is the muscle of Rodimus Minor's crew. Brawn was designed by Irineo Maramba. Though one of the shortest Autobots, he is also one of the strongest. He transformers into a Cybertronian Halftrack. In the fight against Team Chaar, he was able to do some damage before being taken out, and he later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. Elite Guard * Ultra Magnus (Jeff Bennett) :Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Elite Guard and the supreme commander of the Autobots, turning into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. He wields the Magnus Hammer (passed down to him from the previous Magnus, Powered Convoy), a powerful tool that can discharge electricity and command lighting bolts. Magnus serves as a father figure to Optimus and believes that has the potential to be a great leader, and is the one who gave him the rank of "Prime". In "Where Is Thy Sting?", Shockwave brutally attacks Ultra Magnus and steals the Magnus Hammer, which is later stolen back by Ratchet, and eventually given to Optimus. If a fourth season had been made, Magnus was to have died from his injuries. * Sentinel Prime (Townsend Coleman) :Sentinel Prime is Optimus' best friend turned rival and Ultra Magnus's second in command, who turns into a snowplow truck. Unlike previous incarnations, Sentinel is hot-headed,and often acts rudely to Optimus and his team. He is also very arrogant, afraid of organics, and often rushes into things without thinking. His main weapon is a shield that can generate force fields and can be thrown. He also wields a lance and a battle mask (the latter of which was only seen in "The Return of the Headmaster"). He later becomes "Acting Magnus" following Shockwave's attack on Ultra Magnus, and slowly begins to instate a military dictatorship. If a fourth season was made, there would have been an episode where Sentinel would have attempted to use the AllSpark Matrix to destroy Megatron in order to secure his position as Magnus. * Jazz (Phil LaMarr) :Jazz is a cool, stylish member of the Elite Guard, who turns into a futuristic sports car. Like Prowl, he was trained as a Cyber-Ninja by Yoketron, who gave him a pair of nunchucks. When he first arrives to Earth in "The Elite Guard", he immediately becomes fascinated with Earth's culture, as he likes to explore worlds outside of Cybertron. In "This Is Why I Hate Machines", he resigns from the Elite Guard and joins Optimus Prime's crew on Earth. If a fourth season was made, Jazz would have been promoted to the main cast. * Jetfire and Jetstorm (Tom Kenny and Phil LaMarr, respectively) :Jetfire and Jetstorm are twin Autobots coded with Decepticon flight DNA, making them the first ever flying Autobots, turnng into Cybertronian jets.They like to joke with each other, and speak with Russian accents. The major difference between the two characters is that Jetfire is orange and can control fire, while Jetstorm is blue and can control wind. They can combine into a powerful brute called Safeguard, who is considered one of the most powerful Autobots. * Warpath (David Kaye) :Warpath is a tough member of the Elite Guard who turns into a Cybertronian tank. He only appears in two episodes, both in flashbacks: the three-parter "Transwarped" and "Five Servos of Doom". He is a former student of Yoketron, and after Yoketron was murdered, Warpath modified the sonic radar on his chest into a pulse cannon. Dinobots * Grimlock (David Kaye) :Grimlock is the leader of the Dinobots who turns into a fire-breathing, mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. Grimlock is a recurring, comic relief character, who received his name from Megatron (in "Blast From the Past", Megatron uttered, "And without more substantial robotics for my own body, my prospects are grim, lock'ed in this prison of a lab.") He carries a flame sword, and is the least cooperative of the group. His head was designed to have more of a feral look. * Swoop :Another member of the Dinobots. He also can't talk. He transforms into a mechanical ''Pteranodon. He carries a flaming mace. Cybertron Intelligence Cybertron Intelligence is the Autobot's intelligence gathering body, and is headquartered in "The Metroplex". Those members of the Autobot Academy that show particular skill as intelligence agents get moved to Cybertron Intelligence with the head of the organization attaining the rank of Prime. * CliffjumperTransformers Animated Activators Wave 05 - Set of 5 (David Kaye) :Cliffjumper looks similar to Bumblebee, but he's red has a thicker head and longer horns. He appeared in "Autoboot Camp" as Sentinel's friend and later took Wasp to jail. He reappeared in "Transwarped" as an intelligence officer working under Longarm Prime. With Longarm (Shockwave) gone, Cliffjumper serves in his place on the Cybertron Council. * Highbrow Prime (David Kaye) :Highbrow appears in the season premiere, "Transwarped" for Season 3. He was head of Autobot Intel during the Great War,Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter and worked with Mainframe on recovering the Project Omega access codes from the comatose Arcee. He "mysteriously vanished" after the Great War, and was replaced by Longarm, hinting that the Decepticon spy Shockwave had killed Highbrow.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter This was later confirmed in The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2, along with his ranking of Prime. * Arcee (Susan Blu) :Arcee is an intelligence officer. She appears during Ratchet's flashbacks in "The Thrill of the Hunt", in which it is revealed that Ratchet was sent to protect her and the access codes in her memory from the Decepticons, but while he was fighting with Lockdown an overloaded EMP blast from Ratchet's tool completely wiped her memory. It is revealed in "Transwarped" that the codes she held were needed for the Autobots' "Project Omega", and that she was intended to be his mentor, due to her role as a former teacher. Her alt-mode is that of a futuristic Cybertonian Car. Autobot Ministry of Science * MainframeSet your alarm clocks! This Saturday at 8 AM! :Mainframe is a member of the Ministry of Science. Like his G1 counterpart, he is unable to transform, though Wyatt has said that if he did, it would be into a Cray-type supercomputer.Set your alarm clocks! This Saturday at 8 AM!; '''Derrick J. Wyatt: "I have always thought Mainframe would transform into one of those big, old school, wall sized, reel to reel type Cray computers. I wish I had him transform in the show, but I didn't think of it in time." It was confirmed in The AllSpark Almanac, Vol 2. that he turns into an immobile computer mainframe. He was included in the show because Wyatt received the toy at BotCon 2008.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter He was trying to operate on Arcee when Ratchet arrived, and later reappears to cheer Sentinel when he returns with the Decepticon prisoners. * PerceptorFor science! (Plaintalk) :Perceptor oversaw the project along with Wheeljack, which created Jetfire and Jetstorm, as well as Omega Supreme. Unlike his G1 counterpart, this Perceptor wears glasses and speaks with an emotionless voice created using PlainTalk. This is due to him removing his personality from his programming in order to store more information. * Wheeljack :Along with Perceptor, Wheeljack oversaw the project which created Jetfire and Jetstorm. Unlike his G1 counterpart, this Wheeljack has what looks like facial hair, causing him to resemble Jamie Hyneman from "Mythbusters". The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2 reveals that he likes to experiment on himself, giving him more physical capabilities. Cyber-Ninja Corps The Cyber-Ninja Corps is a mysterious organization which serve the Autobots. During the Great War, they were responsible for guarding a large cache of Protoforms, which would be used if Omega Supreme failed in his purpose. Their master, Yoketron, operated a dojo where the Corps trained, which contained a hall of busts honoring the Corps, as well as well-protected vault containing the Protoforms. * Yoketron (George Takei) :Yoketron is a wise old Autobot responsible for training ninja-bots, but more importantly, protecting the Autobot's cache of protoforms, which would have been used if Project Omega had failed. He trained Prowl in the ways of the ninja, and hoped to have Prowl become his replacement. However, his traitorous student Lockdown betrayed him, killing him and stealing most of the protoforms for the Decepticons. Prowl attempted to revive him by transferring his spark to a protoform, but Yoketron chastised him for not accepting fate. Unlike most other Transformers in this season, he is not based on a prior character, but is an original design named for Takara's lead designer, Hideaki Yoke.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter While he never transforms during the show, Wyatt has said that his alternate form is a Cybertronian race car.Derrick J. Wyatt's Twitter Other Autobots * Wreck-Gar ("Weird Al" Yankovic) :Wreck-Gar was created from a pile of junk by an Allspark fragment in the episode "Garbage in, Garbage out". Wreck-Gar was confused about who and what he was, and got his name from the Angry Archer. With the help of Ratchet, he realized he could be anything he wanted, and ended up saving Detroit from malfunctioning nanobots though seemingly at the cost of his own life. He reappears in the episode, Human Error part 2, to help Sari as a "Substitute Autobot" when Soundwave takes out Optimus and his team, and is able to hold his own against Soundwave and a brainwashed Optimus Prime until Soundwave is able to focus on him. While the other two Substitute Autobots, Scrapper and Snarl, return to Dinobot Island after the battle, Wreck-Gar remains in the city to clean up and celebrate Christmas. His main power is the ability to pull virtually anything from the garbage bin on his back, from tools and spools, to Autobot and Decepticon symbols to place on his chest. * Alpha Trion (Phil LaMarr) :Alpha Trion is the Autobot who first appears in the season 3 premiere, "Transwarped". He is the head of the civilian guilds which constitute the non-military portion of the Autobot High Council.Secret Origins!; Derrick J. Wyatt: "Alpha Trion is head of all of the civilian guilds that make up the non military portion of the Autobot High Council. I guess this sort of makes him like a 'vice-Magnus'." * Snarl :Snarl is the second-strongest Dinobot who turns into a mechanical Triceratops, He is based on the Slag (who was later renamed "Slug" after it was discovered that "Slag" was a swear word in the United Kingdom), and carries a flaming club. In "Human Error, Part Two", he was exiled from the Dinobots after he befriended the Constructicon Scrapper, who adopted him as a pet; Grimlock deemed this as an act of betrayal. Scrapper later stated that he was gonna call Snarl "Slag", but feared that he took the name as an insult. * Rattletrap (Tom Kenny) :Rattletrap is the Autobot who makes a living in forgery, selling false ID to Shockwave and later giving a faulty one to Ratchet after being subjected to a good cop-bad cop routine revolving around his fear of organics. *Tracks (Townsend Coleman) :The character Tracks makes two appearances in the show, the first being in "Decepticon Air" when he was seen in the audience while Sentinel Prime lead the captured Decepticons through Cybertron. The second time was during "This is Why I Hate Machines" when he comes into contact with Captain Fanzone running away in horror at the thought of an organic touching him. * Omega Supreme (Phil LaMarr-Season 3; Kevin Michael Richardson-Season 2; Tara Strong-Teletran-1) :Omega Supreme is the robot mode of the Autobot's spaceship, and a comrade of Ratchet's. In "Transform and Roll Out", Optimus Prime fails to activate the ship's "Omega Defence System" (due to a safety measure to conserve Energon), likely a trigger for his transformation. He was built as a secret weapon of the Autobots, and Ratchet was used to mentor him, as his processors were not complex enough to guide himself. He revealed his identity in the season two finale, in which he is able to fight off the Decepticons using a huge array of weapons and attacks, but sacrificed himself to destroy Megatron's space bridge. He comes out of the transwarp near Megatron and Starscream, who pretend to surrender to him in order to infiltrate his systems and take him over. While the Earth-bound Autobot's are able to remove Megatron from Omega's body, they are unable to remove Starscream before he activates the transwarp drive. However, they are able to plant a device that randomizes the teleportation before Starscream escapes. He returns in the last few episodes of the series, and is reactivated by Ratchet in "Endgame, Part 2". Decepticons The Decepticons in Animated are much more specialized than in other series. They were conceived as a military, primarily as an air force, and most official Decepticons have a uniform shade of purple in their design. However, the Decepticons suffered a defeat in the Great War several millennia before the series, and so most of the Decepticon forces are spread across the Galaxy. Because a Decepticon is, one-on-one, much stronger than an Autobot, they were defeated due to the Autobots use of the space bridges and possession of the Allspark. Due to this, most of the Decepticons plans during the series revolve around gaining control of these artifacts. A special feature of the Decepticons in this series is that for the first half of it, rarely show up as antagonists and require the entire Autobot team to work together to stop even a single one. Human crooks take the Decepticons place as the antagonists of most episodes. Though the Decepticons are supposed to be more militaristic than the Autobots, no mention is made of any specific hierarchy, besides Megatron being at its top. The Decepticon ranks also "include" many bounty hunters, war-profiteers, and Autobot traitors. With the series have ended, there are a total of 16 uncaptured Decpticons. There are eight on Earth and eight in space. Main Cast * Megatron (Corey Burton) :Megatron, who transforms into a Cybertronian Fusion Jet Fighter and later a tiltrotor gunship similar to a V-22 Osprey, is a cold, calculating, and manipulative leader of the Decepticons and the main antagonist of the series. Megatron's presence in the show is, at least to begin with, relatively marginal, after a skirmish with the Autobots over the Allspark in the pilot episode leaves him all but destroyed. His disembodied head, however, is recovered and sustained by the inventor Isaac Sumdac in his private lab, where, through subtle manipulation of Sumdac and his technology, Megatron is able to persist covertly with his schemes, all the while working towards the creation of a new body of his own, until his old body was recovered and Sari's key allowed Megatron to be fully revived. In keeping with tradition, Megatron's primary weapon remains his arm-mounted fusion cannon; however, he now also wields twin swords, which in his Earth mode transform from his rotors. After building a malfunctioning space bridge, he was sucked into deep space with Omega Supreme and Starscream's head, and he managed to take over Omega Supreme's body and return to Earth, before the Autobots could remove him from control. He was still onboard Omega when Starscream took over and they transwarped back into deep space, and had retaken control of the ship by the time they ran into Lugnut in space. If a fourth season was made, Megatron would've become a triple changer. * Shockwave (Corey Burton) :Shockwave is shape-shifting Decepticon veteran who posed as a young Autobot cadet named Longarm, who was then promoted to head of Cybertron intel named Longarm Prime. He is the loyal Second in Command of the Decepticons and the main antagonist of the third series. He seemingly orchestrated Wasp's imprisonment and recent breakout. As of "Transwarped", the Earth-bound Autobots now know that Shockwave is the Decepticon spy, and are working frantically to assemble equipment to warn Cybertron. Shockwave cubifies Blurr when Blurr arrives to expose him, and later demands that all communications from Earth go through him at an Autobot council meeting. When Sentinel and Jazz arrive on Earth to hunt Wasp, Shockwave knows his cover is blown. He brutally attacks Ultra Magnus and steals his Magnus Hammer, losing it though he acquired Acree as he rejoins Megatron's group. His alt-mode is that of a Cybertronian tank. As Longarm, his alt-mode is that of a Cybertronian crane. * Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) :Blitzwing is one of Megatron's loyal troops, an unstable, teutonically-accented Triple Changer (Tank, Jet, Robot) with a new spin, literally— a split personality and changing faces to match his personalities. His personalities define his powers, and includes a cold, calculating face with ice beams; a belligerent, aggressive face that deals in threats and flame-blasts, and finally, a crazed Jack-o-Lantern-esque face - almost child-like in its psychotic exuberance - which utilizes laser pellet blasts (though, in the episode "Sari, No One's Home", he showed that he was able to use all three of his attacks while his insane face was in control). The conflict of these personalities is the source throughout the show. They are represented by a spinning face gimmick on the toy as well as in the show, similar to past Transformers characters the Quintessons and Alpha Q, as well as the He-Man character Man-E-Faces. Blitzwing is eventually captured by Lockdown and sold to Sentinel Prime, and is taken to Cybertron to be imprisoned. Though he and the other captured Decepticons break free, Optimus and the Elite Guard are able to recapture all of them except Lugnut, and Blitzwing is later seen being paraded through Cybertron. * Lugnut (David Kaye) :Lugnut is the hulking brute of a Decepticon whose immense physical strength is matched only by his near-fanatical devotion to Megatron and his cause. Lugnut has missiles for hands, and the alt-mode of a futuristic bomber jet. Until the episode "Megatron Rising Part 1", he was the only Decepticon that Megatron had made contact with upon arrival. He, along with Blitzwing was defeated in their battle to stop Omega Supreme, but he managed to escape and was soon being chased down by the Autobots. Though they managed to cuff him, they had to leave to help Bulkhead, and the Liar Starscream freed him. He is later captured by Lockdown and sold to Sentinel Prime, and is taken to Cybertron to be imprisoned. He and the other captured Decepticons break free, but he is sent careening through space in a battle with Optimus and the Elite Guard, eventually colliding with the Megatron-controlled Omega Supreme. * Starscream (Tom Kenny) :Starscream, much in the spirit of his G1 counterpart, is a sarcastic, treacherous and two-faced usurper, who serves as second-in-command to Megatron and seeks to take his place. He transforms into a harrier jet, armed with his signature null-rays. He was offlined by Megatron in "Megatron Rising", who had learned of Starscream's treachery. He has since become immortal due to a piece of the Allspark embedded in his head. He ended up in the custody of the Elite Guard, but escaped. He is then shown to have made many clones of himself that fooled the Autobots, the Decepticons, and Lockdown. He and his clones later attacked the Decepticon's base only for Starscream to be beheaded upon the discovery of the Allspark fragment in his head and later used to power Megatron's space bridge. His head and Megatron were eventually sucked into the Decepticon Space Bridge where both of them argued after being sucked in. When he and Megatron boarded Omega Supreme, Megatron used him to power and control the sleeping behemoth, and Starscream was later able to wrest control from both Megatron and the Autobots. As a head, Starscream is able to fire powerful laser blasts from his mouth. At the end of sesaon 3, Starscream's Allspark fragment is pulled out by a 'Procesor over Matter' from Jazz and Prowl, causing him to go gray and collapse to the ground, offline once and for all. He was ressurrected by Slipstream in a deleted scene from "Endgame, Part 2". Predacons * Blackarachnia (Cree Summer) :Blackarachnia has a black and purple techno-organic spider for a beast mode.Robots in disguise come back from '80s obscurity, University Wire; January 7, 2008; by Anton Skerl Though she was originally a member of Megatron's main unit, she has not been in contact with them since the first episode. In keeping with her hybrid nature, her arsenal combines organic venom-tipped paralyzing fangs which still possess her robotic ability to temporarily download and mimic the abilities of others. Though a skilled fighter, she also enjoys using her seductive nature to manipulate other Transformers, much like the original Blackarachnia. Once a promising young Autobot Academy recruit named Elita-1, a former friend of Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime until a horrific event led to her becoming a techno-organic being with a hatred for Autobots and a desire to return to normal by any means necessary. She attempted to use Sari's key to fix this, but this failed. Left on Dinobot Island, she was able to enchant the Dinobots, who acted like pets around her. She had them break Meltdown out of prison to help her remove her organic half, but he tried to remove her technological side instead. Optimus Prime and the Dinobots managed to stop him, but she did not abandon her plans to remove her organic half, and sent Swoop to capture the runaway Wasp. She convinced him to become technorganic like her, but when he overheard how she was only using him, he was enraged. Adding to that, his transformation was unstable, and he exploded in a transwarp wave. Waspinator and Blackarachnia were transported to a jungle in Africa. Blackarachnia also appeared in the comic book spin off of the series by IDW Publishing.http://www.comicsbulletin.com/news/122050012375581.htm If a fourth season was made, Blackarachnia would've received a growing army of Predacons. * Waspinator (Tom Kenny) :Waspinator was a former Autobot cadet named Wasp who was seemingly framed as a double agent by Shockwave (posing as Longarm). He was built from the same protoform mold as Bumblebee, but hates him because he believes Bumblebee is responsible for framing him for being a Decepticon spy. He escaped from prison, and set out for Earth to get revenge on Bumblebee. Wasp returned in "Where Is Thy Sting?", attempting to switch places with Bumblebee, but was foiled. Though his name had been cleared when Shockwave revealed himself, he ran away, but was caught by Swoop and taken to Dinobot Island for Blackarachnia to operate on. She turned him into a technorganic like herself in order to find a way to reverse her own transformation. In his new technorganic wasp form, he was much stronger, but the transformation was unstable and he exploded in a transwarp blast which transported him and Blackarachnia to a jungle in Africa. Waspinator's former alt-mode was originally a green sports car that is identical to that of Bumblebee's. Starscream Clones * Slipstream (Tara Strong) :Slipstream is the female clone of Starscream who completely sarcastic and embittered towards him. After the Decepticon's defeat at the hands of Omega Supreme, Slipstream went into hiding until "Endgame, Part 1", where she shot down a recently upgraded Optimus Prime, mistaking him for Starscream. After this, she went back into hiding. In a deleted scene from "Endgame, Part 2", she reluctantly revives Starscream using an AllSpark fragment. *Skywarp (Tom Kenny) :Skywarp is the Starscream Clone who embodies his cowardice. He is a complete and total wimp, with his misfortunes being shown for comic relief. In "A Bridge Too Close, Part 2", Skywarp (along with fellow clone Thundercracker and Autobot Blurr) was accidentally transported through Megatron's Space Bridge, eventually landing on a deserted planet. Thundercracker later abandoned Skywap after he broke out of some cement that Mixmaster encased him in, and began chasing after Blurr. *Thundercracker (Tom Kenny) :Thundercracker is the Starscream Clone who embodies the egomaniacal side of his personality. In "A Bridge Too Close, Part 2", he is encased in cement by Mixmaster during the battle for Megatron's Space Bridge. Thundercracker then collided with fellow Starscream clone Skywarp and Autobot Blurr, sending all three of them through the Space Bridge, which transported them to a deserted planet. Thundercracker broke out of the cement he was encased in, and chased after Blurr, abandoning Skywarp. Despite this, Blurr managed to escape, using Thundercracker's face as a springboard to race across the galaxy back to Cybertron. *Sunstorm (Tom Kenny) :Sunstorm is the Staracream Clone embodying the sycophant side of his personality. He praises every single being (or their actions) he comes into contact with, making him a somewhat comical character. Following the events of "A Bridge Too Close, Part 2", he goes into hiding until he is captured by Lockdown and handed over to Sentinel Prime in "Five Servos of Doom". In "Decepticon Air", he, along with Lugnut, Blitzwing, Swindle, and fellow clone Ramjet, managed to escape confinement, but was eventually recaptured and returned to Cybertron, along with Blitzwing and Ramjet. *Ramjet (Tom Kenny) :Ramjet is the Starscream Clone embodying his deceitfulness. Everything he says is literally a lie, making him the least trustful of all of the Decepticons. Following the events of "A Bridge Too Close, Part 2", Ramjet went into hiding, even pairing up with Lugnut for a short time. Both were eventually captured by the Autobots and imprisoned in "Five Servos of Doom". Later in Decepticon Air", he escaped confinement along with Swindle, Blitzing, Lugnut, and fellow clone Sunstorm and took over the Elite Guard's ship. All but Swindle and Lugnut were eventually recaptured and taken back to Cybertron. *Thrust and Dirge :Thrust and Dirge are the Starscream Clones representing his jealousy and greed, respectively. The two were created by Swindle as his personal bodyguards and their separate personalities annoy him to no end. They only appeared in The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2, though Dirge does appear in the toyline. Constructicons * Dirt Boss (John Mariano) :Dirt Boss is the leader of the Constructicons who turns into a forklift. He has no weapons, but uses small devices called cerebro-shells to physically control the target's body. In his debut episode, "Three's a Crowd", he plots to blow up the Fossil Fuel refinery, but this plan is foiled by Bulkhead, and he is caught in an explosion with Mixmaster and Scrapper, and Scrapper seemed to be the only one who survived. In The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2, however, he is confirmed to have survived as well, along with Mixmaster. * Mixmaster (Jeff Bennett) and Scrapper (Tom Kenny) :Mixmaster and Scrapper are the founding members of the Constructicons, who transform into a cement mixer (Mixmaster) and a backhoe (Scrapper). Mixmaster carries cement shooters in his hand and stomach, and is the laziest of the group. Scrapper carries a drill in his right arm and is often the voice of reason. When they were first created, Bulkhead befriended them, but Megatron manipulated them into stealing the AllSpark shards the Autobots had in their possession, but Bulkhead sabotaged their drinking oil, which they had become hooked onto, with explosives. The resulting explosion wipes their memories clean, causing them to wander Detroit looking for oil until they were found by Blitzwing, who invited them to join the Decepticons. After Megatron's Space Bridge was destroyed, they went into hiding until Bulkhead recruited them to do some repair work inside Sumdac Tower. Bulkhead nearly convinced them to join the Autobots until Dirt Boss arrived and took control over them. After Bulkhead foiled Dirt Boss's plan to destroy the fossil fuel refinery, the Constructicons were caught in an explosion over Dinobot Island, where Scrapper was marooned and befriended the Dinobot Snarl. The two later helped Sari Sumdac and Wreck-Gar rescue Optimus Prime's team from Soundwave's control, and Scrapper returned to Dinobot Island. In The AllSpark Almanac, Vol. 2, Scrapper is reunited with Mixmaster and Dirt Boss, the latter of whom forces the two "brothers" to start working on something called "Devastator". Team Chaar A strike force led by Strika, Team Chaar were among the various Decepticon groups that began a campaign to capture a space bridge. Though they succeeded in taking one, the group is ordered to fall back by Megatron who called off the mission. Their fates are unknown, so they along with Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Swindle are the remained uncaptured Decepticons in space. * Strika (Tara Strong) :Strika is the leader of Team Chaar,The Official Transformers Collectors' Club and closely resembles her Beast Machines counterpart. Her inclusion in the show was said to be "another personal Transformers life goal" by Wyatt.Hey everybody, it's Prowl!; Derrick J. Wyatt: "Maybe you can see that Spittor's Cybertronian vehicle form is inspired by Don Figueroa's totally freaking awesome BW comic pre-beast Spittor design. And General Strika! Chalk up another personal Transformers life goal for yours truly!" * Blackout (Bumper Robinson) :Blackout is the member of Strika's crew. He is one of the largest Transformers (a little bit larger than Lugnut), and is famous for defeating many Omega Sentinel's during the Great War. He has the ability to generate EMP pulses by stomping the ground, which he can use to black out or reactivate nearby electronics. If a fourth season was made, Blackout would've scanned the form of a helicopter. * Cyclonus :Cyclonus is the member of Strika's crew who can transform into a Cybertronian jet. Cyclonus wields a pair of blades that can sabotage any organic or robot. * Oil Slick (Phil LaMarr) :Oil Slick is the member of Strika's crew. Originally a toy-only character, he is a master at vehicular combat, as well as chemical weapons like his Cosmic Rust that weaken the opponent both physically and mentally. Oil Slick was initially an original Eric Siebenaler design not intended to appear on the show, but during Botcon '08 the cartoon crew said that they would have worked him in if they knew about it. He first appeared in issue #3 of The Arrival in which he posed as a victim of a chemical attack that he is revealed to have caused. * Spittor :Spittor is the member of Strika's crew. His design is based on Don Figueroa's pre-beast form for Beast Wars Spittor. He has the ability to coat enemies in an explosive goo by pulling them into his mouth and spitting them out. Other Decepticons * Lockdown (Lance Henriksen) :Lockdown was an Autobot formerly honored by a bust in Yoketron's dojo, but was disgraced when he betrayed his master and delivered the precious Protoforms to the Decepticons. He is deeply mercenary and a cruely sardonic rogue bounty hunter-for-hire who aids the Decepticons in return for spare parts to upgrade himself. His alt-mode is a muscle-car combination of a 1980s style black Corvette and 1960s Cougar hybrid design with a Supercharger, and wields a vast arsenal of weapons and upgrades stolen from past victims. Ratchet fought him during the Cybertronian War in order to protect Arcee, which resulted in the loss of her memory, and again when Lockdown captured Optimus Prime. Lockdown returns when Megatron offers a bounty on Starscream's head, working with Prowl to capture him, and is hired by Sentinel Prime in season 3 to capture the Earth-based Decepticons. * Soundwave (Jeff Bennett) :Soundwave is a cold, emotionless Decepticon who desires the overthrow of all humanity at the hands of machines, who he holds as being logically superior. He has the same heavily mechanized monotone voice as the original G1 version, and works with his servant meachnoids Laserbeak and Ratbat. Meanwhile, in the belfry... Though he eventually takes the alt-mode of a vehicle similar to a Scion xB, he was originally designed by Megatron to be disguised as a musical toy, and as such, his powers are based around sound and music generators, which enable him to control and manipulate other machines. Though Bulkhead dismantled him, Soundwave's spark survived as a miniature media player, and was eventually able to reconstitute his body. He brainwashed Optimus' team into fighting for him using Ratbat's abilities, but Sari, Scrapper, Snarl, and Wreck-Gar were able to break his control over the other Autobots. If a fourth season was made, Soundwave would've returned, but it is unknown if he would've joined the main cast. * Swindle (Fred Willard) :Swindle is an intergalactic arms dealer, he is armed with a cannon on his right arm, as well as a force-field generator. He came to Earth and allied himself with the Society of Ultimate Villainy, stringing them along to get his hands on an Allspark fragment, which he used to power a weapon that froze all machinery in Detroit. He ended up frozen in vehicle mode after Bumblebee deflected a chronal energy attack back at him. He was left to be sold at an impound lot, and Sentinel Prime later paid to have him transferred to the Elite Guard ship's holding cells. While being taken to Cybertron to be imprisoned, he is reanimated by an interstellar electrical storm, and he frees the other Decepticons. However, instead of watching over the captured Elite Guard, he wanders off to loot the ship, and eventually flies off in an escape ship. * Afterburn :A Decepticon drone posing as a Special Ops agent of the Elite Guard, Afterburn only appears in the Titan UK comics, and is introduced in the issue Burnout.ANIMATED A-GO-GO! He was sent to Earth by Ultra Magnus to learn from Optimus's team, in order to use that knowledge to succeed in other battles. He arrived while the Autobots were losing against Quake-Maker, and was able to rally the team. His personality is almost too "perfect", and in the issue Divebomb, it was revealed that he was actually one of many mindless drones built by Megatron to spy on Optimus' team. He was then offlined by Megatron as a show of cruelty. Earth Robots This is a list of known robots on Earth: * Sparkplug :Sparkplug is Sari's robot dog given to her by Proff. Sumdac for her 7th birthday. After Isaac ended up in the clutches of Megatron, it is currently in the possession of Porter C. Powell and was last seen outfitted with Henry Masterson's Headmaster program. * Tutor Bot (Tom Kenny) :Tutor Bot is in charge of taking care of and educating Sari Sumdac. After Isaac ended up in the clutches of Megatron, he is currently in the possession of Porter C. Powell and was last seen outfitted with Henry Masterson's Headmaster program. * Security Bots (David Kaye) :Robots used by the Detroit Police Department. They appear in several episodes, usually chasing villains. Usually the villain eludes the robots, as the Security-Bot is neither agile, nor particularly smart. * Pocket-Bots :Small, insect-like robots designed by Isaac Sumdac. Sumdac was initially unable to get them to work, but Megatron was easily able to take control of one and use it to hunt for the Allspark. * Receptionist Bot (Tara Strong) :These robots work as receptionists in Sumdac/Powell Tower. * Burger-Bot (Tom Kenny) :These robots are designed to serve food at a chain of "burger-bot" fast food restaurants. * Condiment Bot (Jeff Bennett) :These robots are designed to various condiments and napkins. * News Bots (David Kaye / Townsend Coleman) :They are an assortment of robots of the news who are equipped with four arms (one arm has a camera, the second arm has a microphone, the third arm has a pencil or pen and the final arm has a notebook). They report the news in several episodes. * Trashbots :These robots simply roll around and collect garbage. They were also used for dancing. * Microbots :They eat anything that isn't an organic. They were meant to fight disease in episode 1 until a bug infused with it went out of control and was defeated by the Autobots. In the episode "Garbage In Garbage Out", they were upgraded to eat anything that isn't an organic as Porter C. Powell's alternate solution to Detroit's garbage crisis. References Animated